Misunderstanding
by ShipMalec
Summary: Gui always makes Prince mad. What if Prince gets mad at a misunderstanding of what Gui whats to say. Doesn't really have anything bad that would make the rating high but I'll just put K . ONESHOT REVISION DISCONTINUED on 8/1/12


Misunderstanding

**This is a one-shot that I just randomly thought of.**

Yu Lian gathered everyone from the Infinite City's armies. I was told to stand up on the stage by the rest of Odd Squad and Dark Phantom.

"Everyone, today we are going to train by our Infinite City. We need to level up to prepare for Fan's army coming in four days." Yu Lian said from Wolf's side.

Cheers rang all around us. No more of Yu Lian's slave driving! We could all now do what Second Life was mainly designed to do: kill NPC monsters!

"Quiet! Okay the training will be with only your original team; so Odd Squad is not going to be training with everyone." Yu Lian continued.

Several people start sighing with discontent at this.

"Every team has their own training area by Infinite City. Five teams per area. The only exception is that the first area is reserved for Odd Squad and Dark Phantom" She said.

More sighs of displeasure come from most of the females in Infinite City's army.

"Quit standing around and move!" Yu Lian scolded.

People begin to move to their training areas.

I walked to Prince's side to talk to him.

"Your royal highness! How are you feeling? Would you bless this poor bard's soul by letting him carry you?" I chatted to him. Prince punched me and started walking to where Doll and Meatbun were.

Wolf saw this and healed my HP.

I immediately stood back up from the ground and went to Prince again. He was putting Meatbun back on his head. Meatbun was probably blubbering to Prince about being hungry or something. I started to stare at Prince's happy smile at Meatbun. I never got Prince to smile like that to me. Almost all of the smiles Prince gave to me were menacing and violent.

I began to feel jealous of Meatbun having captured all of Prince's attention.

Pushing my jealousy of Meatbun aside, I thought of how ridiculous this was: who in the right mind could ever get jealous of a meatbun pet?

In the back of my mind I was thinking of how I could distract Prince from Meatbun: it shouldn't be that hard to do.

I reached into my bag to find if I had kept some meatbuns there for anyone that got hungry. I feel a light doughy round thing and pull it out.

A meatbun.

I look around to see if anyone saw me before I threw the meatbun high into the air by Meatbun and Prince.

Meatbun sniffs the air. He looks up and sees the meatbun in the air.

"Meatbun-bun sees a meatbun!" Meatbun says childishly.

Prince looks up to the sky and sees the meatbun falling down.

Before Prince can do anything, Meatbun jumps in the air and chomps on the meatbun.

Meatbun lands on top of Prince's head.

"I was gonna eat that.." I hear Prince mumble.

I ran to Prince's side.

"If it is a meatbun you wish for, please let me grant you a delicious meatbun!" I said adoringly to Prince.

My zealousness at Meatbun was erased when Prince asked, "Really? You have meatbuns?" His eyes got all watery-like and I was still trapped in them after I gave him the rest of my meatbuns.

"Prince, Gui; hurry up!" Yelled Lolidragon.

"Coming, his highness is just eating his meatbuns!" I shout back.

Prince shoves the meatbuns in his mouth and grabs my hand. He pulls me to where the rest of Odd Squad is.

We arrived to the training area with Dark Phantom. Hours were spent in there killing NPCs and me praising Prince. As usual, Prince was thoroughly annoyed at me talking to him.

After our first day of training, we exited the training area and walked to the castle. That was when I noticed Prince's untied shoe laces. I didn't want Prince to fall down so I tried to get him to stop walking so I could get his attention.

"Prince!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Prince yelled at me. He was very annoyed with me.

"I-I was just going to say th-that... Th-th-that.." I spluttered out. I didn't know how to say my worries about him falling.

"What?" He yelled at me. Prince was getting even more mad at me...

"That-that your highnesses shoe laces are untied.." I finally said. I sighed, that should've been easier to say.

Prince is at a loss for words. He probably thought I was just trying to annoy him again.

Prince starts blushing beet red.

"Oh... Thanks.." He said sounding sorry for yelling at me.

"No problem your royal highness, this bard only wishes for your safety." I said.

Prince walks over to Lolidragon. I don't hear what they're saying so I could only guess that they were PMing each other.

Well, now I know that I shouldn't bother his highness so much. It would only lead to him misunderstanding a situation.

**Hope you liked. **

**R&R**


End file.
